


celestial bodies

by tincanspaceship



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Stargazing, a blatant excuse for me to make celestial phenomena gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/pseuds/tincanspaceship
Summary: “We talk a lot, as a species, about the night sky.” A prompt from Alice Isn’t Dead, asked by starfleetdoesntfirefirst on Tumblr.





	celestial bodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_class](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_class/gifts).

“We talk a lot, as a species, about the night sky,” Philippa murmurs, staring blankly upwards. 

“Can I help you with something, Emperor?” Gabrielle asks, trying not to disturb her. 

“Lie down.” It’s not even an order. It spills like honey from her mouth, like something warm and real. 

Gabrielle settles on the dirt beside her, leaning back and looking up. 

“Am I looking for something?” 

Philippa points at a dot gleaming blue. “That asteroid. Its orbit takes exactly the same length of time as ours. Shouldn’t be possible, but this planet’s pull adds just enough to the Sun’s for something right there to follow us.” 

Gabrielle nods. “Lagrange points.”

It’s silent, for a long time, until Philippa’s hand slips into Gabrielle’s. 

Two celestial objects. 

  
  



End file.
